Confusion
by Kotora da SN Queen of Gam
Summary: Okay yay! It doesn't look like I updated, but I fixed chapter 2 and combined it with chapter 3. Please read! Onegai shimasu! Pairings: SaitoXKenshin and SanoXKenshin.
1. Moonlight Confessions

Author's Note: Okay, my first Kenshin fic, and it's pretty much a soap opera thing between Kenshin, Saito, and Sanosuke. It's like an alternate to why Kenshin left with Saito. Not very well written, but oh well.N'joy. Prologue: Saito's POV: His silver silhouette stretches and claws the ground as I watch. The moon hangs low and I take a silent step towards him.  
"Saito. What do you want?" His voice is no longer masked with the feminine innocence, but is serious and thick. What do I want? What do I want? 'Tis a stupid question! I want YOU! I want YOU! The beautiful crimson haired samurai, stained and soaked in blood! Ah yes, I can smell the tantalizing scent of death on your milky flesh. Previously, I had thought carefully on the words I would use. I wanted to tell him gently, but I didn't seem to have any control over my mouth as the words spilled from my tongue carelessly.  
"I love you, Battousai." I'm turned away from him, but I can feel his violet eyes widen and pierce into my back. His gasp cuts through the misty dark. The only light comes the end of my smoldering cigarette. "And I want you to come with me. I'm sure you have already been informed about Shishio. I just want to tell you.not to just assist me in taking down Shishio, but also.because." I don't know how to finish, and the shorter samurai still hadn't replied.  
"Well, that's all.good night." Taking his silence as a negative response, I start to leave him with his shock. Suddenly, I feel a tugging at my jacket and I turn, curious. He his holding me from behind, head lowered.  
"Saito.I." Is it that hard to say.? I must know.Kenshin.Kenshin.  
"Battousai!" whirling around, I throw my arms around him. My cigarette falls to the ground, forgotten and I pull his face so that our eyes meet. "Battousai." I whisper. You're twisting my emotions; why are you giving me mixed signals? I don't understand. "Please tell me the truth." His eyes divert away and he stares at the moon, longingly.  
"I.cannot tell you right now." He sighs softly. He tries to pull away, but I hold tightly. My blood is heating feverishly, it's getting harder to hold myself back.  
"Very well then, Battousai.I'll hear from you later." I slowly and reluctantly release him and take a step back, but my whole body resists and I grab his chin in my hand and press my lips against his roughly. The red- haired warrior struggles slightly, and I quickly drop him. He falls to the ground with a silent rustling of cloth. Without glancing at him, I turn and leave, this time for sure.  
~*~  
Chapter 1  
  
Confusion  
  
Kenshin sat in that same spot for what seemed like an eternity. He pondered to himself greivingly. 'How dare he do something like this? What is he thinking? What am supposed to do now?' When the moon had reached its peak, he shook his head, but it only served to worsen his ever-growing headache.  
"I should get back to the dojo. Sano and Kaoru-donno will be worried." Brushing the grass from his gray hakama, he started home.  
~*~  
'The lights are out. I guess they are all asleep. That's good. I won't disturb them.'  
"Well, there you are Kenshin." said samurai nearly jumped three feet into the air, and turned, almost colliding with the tall, brown haired gangster.  
"Sano! What are you doing up?!" Headache momentarily forgotten, Kenshin's wide eyes blinked in stupor. Sanosuke raised a finger to his lips and motioned for Kenshin to be quiet.  
"Well, it's past midnight, and I wasn't tired, so I figured I'd wait up for you. Now c'mon, you look like you've been through hell. Let's get to bed. Be careful not to wake Kaoru or Yahiko." Nodding, Kenshin followed Sano into their room. After comfortably settling into his inviting futon, Sano drifted into a deep slumber. Kenshin, though, remained wide-awake. He watched the spiky haired fighter gently breathe in his sleep, eyes shut peacefully. The room suddenly felt unbearably warm as he watched his best friend sleep. His dark hair swayed slightly by his breath, and Kenshin could feel it brush his cheek, deliciously. Unknowingly, he reached out a hand and traced his features lightly. Sano.His skin was warm and tinted a slight pink across his cheeks and nose. 'He must have been drinking a little." Kenshin's finger grazed Sano's lips delicately. Unwittingly, Sano licked his lips, accidentally touching his tongue to the slighter man's fingers. Kenshin gasped, and jerked his hand back, as if burned. He felt strange, like his innards were coiling up inside him. Was he attracted to Sano? Instinctively, he reached down, under his blanket, trailing his fingers lightly down his shaped stomach and touched himself, eliciting a moan from his throat. Through slitted eyes, he stared desirably at Sano. He imagined Sano, with his warm flesh, against his own body, touching him as he was doing now. His whole body was on fire, and he began to shudder. His breaths came out in short gasps as his hands moved more franticly, skin burning. After a few moments, he came with a muffled cry, into his hand. He had bitten his lip and his blood ran freely down his chin and onto his tongue, filling his mouth with a coppery taste. Panting, he wiped his hand onto his hakama, and fell asleep, sated.  
~*~  
Morning sunlight filtered through the rice-paper door, and Kenshin woke up abruptly. He felt sticky and craved a bath. Getting up, he noticed everyone else had already left. They were probably outside. Tossing his soiled hakama into a pile of dirty laundry that his friends had created, he picked up fresh clothes and pulled on his magenta kimono. He threw open the door and shielded his eyes from the violent sun.  
"Kenshin! You're up!" Kaoru's voice floated over the yard and his eyes adjusted to the harsh light. He blinked.  
"Oro?" Kaoru and Yahiko were preparing to begin their morning training and Sano was lounging on the porch, as usual. "Utsukushi asa, degozario." He stretched and walked toward the bath. "I'm going to get washed up."  
~*~  
After he prepared his bath, he slipped off his magenta kimono, letting it drop to the floor, softly. With a sigh, he slowly lowered himself into the warm water. He had just begun to relax when he heard something outside the door. The battousai's eyes narrowed suspiciously. "Dare ka?" His voice lowered, demandingly.  
"Have you made up your mind, yet, Battousai?" The tall police officer questioned. Kenshin stood up quickly, with a splash. Warm water ran off his sleek muscles and wisps of steam curled around his skin. His dripping red hair clung seductively to his wet flesh and droplets of water dripped off his bangs and down his cheeks. The room went silent, save for the plish plish plish of the dripping water. Without breaking the silence, Saito approached the former manslayer and entwined his arms about his bare body. His hands trailed up and down his tensed back, tangling his fingers in his damp tresses. Unable to control himself, he pulled the shorter man closer and forced his hips against him. Moaning, Saito dug his fingertips into Kenshin's back and kissed his shoulders passionately.  
Kenshin felt as if he were paralyzed. He wanted to push Saito away, but couldn't find the strength to do it. His mind screamed 'Stop!' but his body screamed back 'More!' As Saito began kissing his heated flesh, all resistance left him. He simply stood there, knee-deep in the steaming water, grinding his hips against the former Shinsen Gumi affiliate.  
Suddenly, there was a noise outside the door. Two pairs of eyes flew open in surprise. Kenshin gasped as he was abruptly released.  
"Forgive me, but now I must take my leave. Farewell." And with that, he was gone, leaving Kenshin wet and shivering from the loss of those protective arms about him.  
~*~ Authoress: Well, I guess that's it for this chapter. I know it's kinda short, but I'm sure you'll live. -_-;; sorry. Anyway, tell me how you think of it. R&R! Sano: Man, this fic is givin' me a headache. It's too confusing. Authoress: You ain't seen nothing, yet. Kenshin: Oro? There's more? Saito: Oh poo. Authoress: Oh, leave me alone.It's my fic. Or else I'll pair one of you up with Shishio or sumthin. All: //shudder// 


	2. You are a weakness

Okayz, many apologies on the inconvenience. Yeah, the chapter was short, but not that short. I was really upset and prayed that the entire chapter minus the last sentence, wasn't completely deleted.I tried to login to correct the problem last month, but I couldn't login. -_-;; I tried 39 times and it didn't work. I've been out of state for the past 3 weeks and I just got back an hour ago. I tried one last time and I found my mistake. I was using the wrong e-mail address!!! Grrrr..but anyway let's keep our fingers crossed and hope this will work.Wah!!! THE PERIOD KEY JUST FELL OFF MY KEYBOARD!!! AAAHHH THERE GOES THE SHIFT KEY!!! lucky I've got two.anyway, enjoy the chapter.ahhh fixed it.okay nevermind. chang of plans, everybody! I'm just gonna add chapter two to chapter three and make it the new, longer, better, chapter two. I hope this works. Confusion 'I wonder what's taking Kenshin so long.' Sano leaned back against the pole and sighed. 'No one was up last night; I could've taken him.' His face stained a deep crimson as sinful thoughts entered his mind. 'Oh well. It doesn't seem like he's going anywhere anytime soon, so I'll wait. He doesn't need to know about my feelings for him yet. I don't want to risk losing our friendship.'  
"Sano! Why don't you ever help us with chores!?" Sano jumped and nearly smacked his head on the ceiling. ~*~  
With shaky hands, Kenshin dried himself off and pulled on his clothes. 'I mustn't worry the others, that I won't.' Throwing open the door, he stepped outside and sat down beside Sano. His dripping hair hanging from his head in bloody spikes.  
"I must speak with you later, Sano." The taller fighter blinked in surprise.  
"Why not right now?" He asked. Kenshin didn't answer, but stared solemnly at the ground in front of them. After a brief moment, he nodded. "Alright, I understand." Sano continued to stare at the drenched samurai before him. His narrowed violet eyes were downcast, as if deep in thought, and his bangs hung in his face, partially hiding the cross-shaped scar from view. The former fighter for hire fisted his hands at his sides. How he wanted to reach out and embrace the slighter warrior. He seemed so distant and somewhat upset over something. 'I wonder what he's thinking about.' It must be something important, because he seems really out of it.' The minutes ticked by slowly, and neither man moved. As Kenshin's hair dried, it fell into his eyes, casting his face into a dismal shadow. Suddenly, Sano reached out a hand and brushed a few strands of soft hair behind Kenshin's ear.  
"Sano?" Kenshin's eyes widened and he regarded the taller man carefully. Their eyes locked and Kenshin's face flushed a dark pink. Catching himself, Sano jerked back his hand and averted his gaze elsewhere. He coughed.  
"Uhm.sorry. I didn't mean to do that."  
"Did you?" Kenshin felt his heart breaking. Sano was caught by surprise. He hadn't imagined that reaction. "Well.um.I.dunno." Kenshin paused for a second, then gently took Sano's hand.  
  
"Please, come with me." He stood, pulling Sano with him and began to lead him away from the Kamiya dojo. ~*~  
"Leaving?!" Sano took a step back, unable to contain his astonishment. "Why?" Kenshin paused for moment once more, not knowing how to respond. Sano blinked the tears from his chocolate brown eyes.  
"I need time to think.I've got too much on my mind. And besides, all of Tokyo could be in danger. Please be patient." Sano frowned.  
"You're going with HIM, aren't you?" He growled hoarsely, near-sobs choking his words. Kenshin felt a wave of sickness wash over him.  
"You don't understand. I don't have a choice. I can't stay here while innocent people are going to die."  
"You love him?" The battousai's gaze shot up abruptly.  
"What?!"  
"Do you love him? It's a simple question." Sano's voice held no emotion as he stared up at the fluffy clouds hovering above their heads. Kenshin's gaze dropped downward.  
".Shirimasen." An awkward moment.  
"Do you love me?"  
".Shirimasen."  
"Well, go ahead, then. But let me tell you something that I know." Sano turned to Kenshin.  
"I know I love you." ~*~  
Kenshin had disappeared and Kaoru searched the entire premises of the Kamiya dojo. All was empty, save for her and Yahiko.  
"Yahiko, did Kenshin say where he and Sanosuke were going?" Yahiko shook his head.  
"Nope," he answered. She was about to go back inside, when she heard footsteps outside. She turned and saw Sanosuke trudging up to the dojo.  
"Sanosuke! Where's Kenshin!?" she called worriedly. He didn't seem to hear her as he brushed past her. "Sanosuke? Doushimashitaka?" He turned to her and whispered softly.  
"I'll be back later." Kaoru jogged after him, confused. "Hey! Wait a minute! Where are you going?!" But he had already disappeared. She sighed. 'Well, I should probably put away anything fragile. I have a feeling he'll be pretty drunk when he gets back.' ~*~ Author's note: this is where Sano just comes out of that dude's place. You know, that guy who gave him the bombs? Katsu? Okay.Have fun. ~*~ Sano placed the explosives into his pocket, and stepped outside. He suddenly was aware of a shadow on the wall opposite to them. "Who's there?!" he snapped. Out of the darkness, Saito smirked. "You!" Saito's sadistic smile faded and he stared at Sano reproachfully. He tilted his head arrogantly and flicked the cigarette from his mouth, grinding the smoldering object beneath his heel. His face hardened into a mask of stone and seriousness. "Stay away from the Battousai," Authoress: Well, hello! And welcome to chapter three! Malik: She doesn't own Yu-Gi-Oh! Authoress: //sweatdrop// Wait a minute.weren't you supposed to say that two fics ago? Malik: I didn't know my lines. Authoress: //smacks forehead// Okay anyway. Seto: She doesn't own Yu-Gi-Oh! Authoress: Stop it! This isn't a Yu-Gi-Oh! fic! Pegasus: But you don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! Authoress: I know that. Seto: So if you don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!, then why are you yelling at us? Authoress. Because, this isn't a Yu-Gi-Oh! fic. //sees an opportunity// Oh yeah! While we're on the subject, all my loving, adoring fans.. Aoshi: Oh great, here it comes. Authoress: Check out my other soon to be posted stories, like My Pet Puppy, and Tainted! Aoshi: She doesn't own Rurouni Kenshin. Authoress: Yes, that's right. Thank you, Aoshi. Seto: Albatross! Authoress: Oh, shut up! Anyway, before we start, just a warning.limey/lemony stuff in the later parts of this chapter. SaitoXKenshin.  
Chapter 3  
  
Confusion  
  
"Stay away from the Battousai." Sano snarled in a rage. He felt his insides burning with fury and he wanted to fly at the arrogant man in front of him. "I know that he has made his decision and before we return, I shall have him utterly to myself." Sano was so incensed, his fists were shaking, and ribbons of blood leaked from his hands. "How dare you tell me such a thing?" Sano spoke clearly, slowly. "Kenshin doesn't belong to you. I will do as I please." A thought struck him. "In fact, maybe I'll come with Kenshin. I'll help him." Saito frowned. "You may think your strength is great, but compared to those of the war, you're nothing. Don't forget, we're also going to fight Shishio. You'll only serve as a weakness to the Battousai. You'll only hold him back." Saito's words razed Sano's pride and confidence and threw him into a state of uncontrollable resentment. Taking a step back, he pulled his arm back and flew at the tall police officer. With a cry, his blow connected. Smirking, Sano looked up, expecting Saito to be doubled over in pain. Instead, he saw him standing, unfazed, in the exact position he had been in previously. "What?" Sano gasped, astonished. "I told you. You will never be anything more to the Battousai than a weakness." Sano leapt again, and he fought with all that he had. Saito, though, appeared to be moving effortlessly. Within a moment, Sano was sprawled on the ground, chest heaving. Pain raced through his injured shoulder, even though Saito had not touched it. Blood seeped through the white cloth of his shirt and sweat glistened off his heated skin. Without a word, Saito flashed a triumphant smirk in Sanosuke's direction and wandered off. 'Dammit. How could this happen?' He pondered on his defeat, never moving from his position on the ground. He stared up at the cloudless sky, clear as Kenshin's violet eyes. He blushed when his thoughts turned to the red- haired samurai. 'He's leaving. I might never see him again. He's going with Saito, and I'll never have him.' Suddenly, Sano sat up with a start. 'I'm not going to waste my time here.I'm going to train.I'm going to train until I'm not Kenshin's weakness. I'll be his strength. I'll protect him.I'll help him.I'm going with him.I love him.'  
~*~ Author's Note: Okay, this is now after the mushy gooshy part when Kenshin tells Kaoru good-bye. Bleh. We won't be seeing much (if any) of her anymore. This story IS about Kenshin, Saito, and Sano. So, they're now on their way, and this is where things start to get interesting!  
~*~  
Kenshin plodded down the back-roads of Japan, through villages and towns sleeping where he could and eating what he found. It was a bit refreshing to be a wanderer again. He missed the freedom and such. The short warrior had almost forgotten what it was like. He smiled to himself, but it wasn't a smile of happiness or contentment. It was a bitter smile of a newfound irony. It hurt him, yet amused him at the same time. He had curtly declined Saito's offer to travel with him. He preferred to take the back-roads, wanting to enjoy the beauty of the scenery. He could sense the disappointment in the taller one's voice and, while he couldn't understand why, it hurt him to see the sadness and rejection in his eyes. Gazing around at the townsfolk, he suddenly longed for a traveling companion. The locals cringed and whispered amongst each other, gaping and pointing at his sword that was tied to his hakama. He had chosen to display it in order to ward off anyone who thought to come near. He didn't want to intermingle and involve anyone he met on the way.  
Now that he thought about it, he was slightly glad he decided to travel alone. It gave him a quiet, peaceful way to think. He hadn't gotten a chance to since this whole mess started. Why would Saito have feelings for him? Was it a trick to get him to feel intimidated around him? Was it to throw him into confusion as he was now? Or maybe he really did love him.  
"Do you love him?"  
Sano's question rang in his head like a broken record. It echoed mercilessly, no matter how hard Kenshin tried to block it out. Did he love Saito? Perhaps. But what of his feelings for Sano? Could he just dismiss his friend like that? Yes, he admitted it. He loved Sano. His fiery, in- your-face personality burned itself into his heart. It sparked something wistful inside the Battousai. Although quick to a fight, Sano had a sort of child-like manner about him. He was stubborn about getting his way and when he had his mind set upon something, he was impossible to deter. He was built slender and fairly tall, but he had a body of steel. He had seen Sano when they went on trips to the bathhouse, and Kenshin was never disappointed. Every curve of his body, rippled with pure muscle. He fascinated Kenshin.  
But there was something alluring about Saito. He had a mysterious, sensual aura that radiated off of him and made Kenshin's body shake with lust. He usually saw the police officer at night, but is seemed to suit him. He wore darkness like a cloak and the moonlight like a silvery veil, cast across his skin. And when he spoke to him, eyes diverted, the pale beams hit his flesh in such a way, that Kenshin's breath caught in his throat and Saito, if only for a moment, possessed the ethereal beauty of a fallen angel. Such darkness that he wanted to taint his entire body with, like strong liquor.  
But much like strong liquor, too much wasn't very healthy and could very well kill you if you weren't careful. He shook his head of the impending thoughts and stopped his gliding pace, and dropped his head hopelessly. Kenshin's ears pricked up and he turned to glare behind him. 'Well, speak of the devil.'  
"Hn.were you thinking of me, Battousai?" Saito smirked. Kenshin mirrored his expression and lowered his eyes.  
"Something like that." There was a gentle silence and they simply stared at each other uncertainly.  
"Care to walk with me?" Saito's voice ripped into Kenshin's thoughts and before he even realized what he was doing, he was striding to keep up with the long-legged police officer. No words were spoken the entire time, the only sounds was the crunching of their shoes against the parched ground. Night crouched slowly and the sun sank lower and lower into the hills. The moon was shimmering brightly down on them in no time and they debated on whether they should stop for the night or keep onward. Eventually, when the moon reached its peak, fatigue got the better of them. The duo entered dense forest and after wandering aimlessly for a great while, they dropped tiredly to the grass. Not moving an inch from his spot, the red-haired samurai turned on his back and drifted off to sleep.  
As he slept, he was aware of the sound of grass being disturbed around him. He suddenly felt very warm and somewhat, protected? Reluctantly, he opened his eyes and found himself staring eye to eye with the tall police officer.  
"Saito!" Kenshin attempted to sit up, but Saito placed a long, slender hand to his chest and pressed him back into the grass. Kenshin tried again, until he felt Saito hold a finger against his lover's parted lips.  
"Battousai." His voice was deep and lustful, falling upon Kenshin's ears like thick honey, blocking out any other sound except for the breathing of the man before him. ".I want you.And I'm going to take you.right now." Without giving Kenshin even a second to comprehend his words, all of Saito's restrain broke loose and he poured all of his desire into a desperate, passionate kiss. Kenshin could feel his lips bruising from the forceful contact, but did nothing to resist. After a second of shock, he began responding to Saito's administrations and before long, was lost hopelessly in that kiss. Any thought of Sano left him and he was only aware of the burning dark-haired man. Saito pulled back for air and impatiently pulled of his gloves. When his hands were free, he undid the sash at Kenshin's waist and flung his magenta kimono aside. He embraced the lithe samurai and pressed his fingertips into his back. Kenshin, unaware of his present actions, began to unbutton Saito's jacket and in few seconds, the blue coat joined the kimono on the ground. In a moment, a discarded white shirt followed. Their bare chests pressed together, and they writhed lustfully, desire consuming every part of their feverish bodies.  
Saito gasped at the sensations racing throughout his flesh. He felt he would explode if the half-naked samurai didn't stop grinding his hips against him like that. Kenshin's body was stained a slight pink color and his small frame trembled with pleasure. Every touch, every contact, every hot breath that brushed his neck. Saito was driving him insane. He forced his hips even harder against Saito, attempting to relieve the intense pressure beneath his white hakama. The thought was obviously mutual; within seconds both were completely bare. The moon was half-hidden behind darkened clouds and it barely illuminated the forest around them. It's pale light glimmered off the thin sheen of sweat draped across both forms, entangled passionately in the grass.  
Saito's breathing was heavy and he felt such a wanting for the other. With a growl, he pinned Kenshin's wrists above his head and devoured his throat, trailing his tongue across the smooth skin. Kenshin suddenly felt extremely vulnerable beneath his rival, but oddly it only served to fuel his excitement. Moaning, he pulled his head back, exposing he throat to Saito, who compliantly began to bite into the tender flesh. Kenshin jolted each time Saito's teeth raked over his neck and shoulders.  
"Ah.Saito.please." Kenshin begged, grinding their lengths together for emphasis. The sight of the Battousai so responsive to his actions made Saito want to cry out victoriously. Slowly, torturously slow, Saito trailed his fingers from Kenshin's back, around his waist, up his stomach and chest and onto his awaiting lips. His fingers lingered there, hesitantly. Kenshin, growing evermore impatient grabbed Saito's wrist and took his fingers into his hot mouth. Saito gasped and his whole body shuddered, deliciously. Kenshin groaned and pulled his rival's fingers deeper into his throat, sucking fervently. Finally, Saito reluctantly pulled his fingers free and placed them just at Kenshin's tight entrance. TBC. Hnnn.this story is such a headache.Why won't it upload my chapters? T_T By  
now no one wants to read my story.*sob* 


End file.
